Destinies Cross
by Mythest
Summary: Sesuatu terjadi hingga mempengaruhi perjanjian Minato dengan Shinigami dan Minato akan mencoba mencari jawaban tersebut. Dan sebuah harapan akan anaknya dianggap sebagai pahlawan harus berkeping - keping.


**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling**

Prolog

Saat ini Minato melakukan gerakan perlahan namun perlahan seperti tarian, Yin Kyuubi yang awalnya melihat tidak dapat menahan penasaran dirinya bertanya,

"Hei Minato apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuubi

Minato tidaklah menggubris awalnya. Kyuubi yang tidak dijawab mulai murka, disaat dirinya akan berteriak. Minato menghentikan gerakannya, lalu berjalan kearah Yin kyuubi dan berkata ,

" Aku sedang mencoba membuat Taijutsu baru." Kata Minato

"Gerakan apa itu? Itu bukan Taijutsu tapi menari." Kata Yin Kyuubi

" Hn… kurasa kau benar, aku terinspirasi dari kalian dan tempat ini." Kata Minato

Yin kyuubi diam menunggu lanjutan penjelasan dari Minato, " Lihat sekeliling kita hanya ada kehampaan, yang menghasilkan ketenangan dan kekosongan dari tempat ini. Lalu kau Yin kyuubi yang berarti Keagresifan. Jadi aku mencoba membuat gerakan kebalikan darimu lambat, anggun la.."

"AKU TIDAK LEMAH !" teriak Yin Kyuubi kepada Minato.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau lemah." Kata Minato

"KAU BERANI MENGATAKAN SEBALIKNYA TADI KAU BERKATA MEMBUAT GERAKAN DARI DIRIKU YANG LAIN." Teriak Yin kyuubi kembali

Minato hanya menghela napas, lalu berkata " Selama ini Taijutsu selalu menuntut gerakan keras dan cepat seperti dirimu saat ini hanya berbentuk Yang. Namun mereka kadang lupa bahwa seetiap gerakan tidaklah diperlukan Yang namun juga Yin. Karena itu aku mencoba membuat suatu gerakan yang berasal darI Yin dan Yang. Dengan adanya unsur harmoni Yin (lambat dan berwibawa) dan Yang (cepat dan bertenaga). Aspek Yang diwujudkan dalam gerak tangan sirkuler dan eksternal, dan aspek Yin diwujudkan dalam pengaturan pernapasan dan visualisasi. Maka terciptalah suatu gerkan keharmonisasian." Kata Minato menjelaskan kepada Yin Kyuubi.

Yin Kyuubi yang mendengarkan penjelasan Minato hanya diam lalu kembali tidur tidak mengucapkan apapun. Minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melakukan membuat gerakan Taijutsu.

Setelah Minato masuk didalam perut Shinigami, awalnya dirinya diam tidak melakukan apapun, namun pada akhirnya dirinya bosan. Lalu mencoba berbicara dengan Yin Kyuubi. Awalnya Yin kyuubi tidak pernah merespon , namun adakalanya Yin Kyuubi akan berbicara dengan Minato meski pada awalnya dengan kebencian dan kemarahan kepada Minato. Apabila Yin kyuubi tidak merespon atau tertidur maka Minato melatih gerakan tubuhnya tanpa menggunakan cakra.

Minato menyadari bahwa di dalam perut shinigami cakra tidak bisa digunakan, Namun ada yang berbeda saat ini. Dirinya merasa ada yang berbeda tidak dalam artian yang berbeda dalam wujud Minato kadang merasa mendapatkan pikiran dan bayangan berbeda, merasa dirinya dengan wujud sebelumnya Minato bernama Harry Potter berbalik dengan wujudnya saat ini. Rupanya pada kehidupan sebelumnya mempunyai rambut hitam meski sama tidak bisa diatur, dengan bola mata berwarna Hijau secerah dengan mata biru Minato, berikut dengan lekuk tubuh yang begitu feminism dan tinggi rata – rata perempuan akibat dari penyiksaan keluarga dari pihak keluarga ibunya Lily. Namun secara perlahan namun pasti disaat Minato mendapatkan semua ingatan Harry Potter. Meski kehidupan yang sekarang sama ditinggalkan oleh orang tua disaat masih sangat muda . Namun Minato saat ini bersyukur, karena meski tinggal di panti asuhan para penjaga masih memberikan kasih saying merata kepada anak yang tinggal disana, berbeda dengan Harry Potter yang dibenci oleh keluarganya dan mati dibunuh oleh mereka yang dianggap sahabatnya karena takut akan kelahiran Dark Lork terbaru yang mengingatkannya dengan Orichimaru karena berhubungan dengan ular dan Minato berharap bahwa Orochimaru tidak sama dengan musuh dikehidupan sebelumnya. Perlahan namun pasti hal ini mengubah beberapa sifat Minato. Dirinya mulai meragukan akan keputusan dirinya tentang status Naruto bayi yang hanya pernah didekap beberapa saat. Apakah mereka semua menjaganya sesuai dengan janji yang diberikan kepadanya. Dirinya hanya bisa berlatih, berbicara Yin kyuubi dan berharap bahwa Naruto keajaibannya berbahagia tanpa ada dirinya atau Kushina. Bahkan terlarang bernasib seperti Harry Potter.

 _Namun betapa salah harapan Minato…_

Ditempat lain,

Naruto yang ditendang keluar dari panti asuhan , bersembunyi dari kejaran para penduduk konoha. Diantara lorong gelap diwilayah klan Hyuuga, Naruto berusaha diam tidak membuat suara agar tempat persembunyiannya tidak diketahui. Naruto diam hingga dirinya yakin tidak ada yang mengejarnya. Perlahan dirinya keluar dari tempat sembunyi, dan berjalan kearah sampah Hyuuga berharap mendapatkan sisa makanan dari sana. Namun disaat dirinya berjalan tanpa disadarinya nasibnya akan berbeda dengan apa yang akan tertulis.

Disaat itu Hinata yang diculik oleh kepala ninja Kumogakure datang sebagai duta perwakilan dari Kumogakure untuk perjanjian damai antara Kumogakure dan Konoha dengan tujuan tersembunyi adalah menculik salah satu klan utama Hyuuga untuk mengembangankan Byakugaan di Kumo saat itu berlari saat tujuan tercapai saat menculik Hinata putri sulung klan utama Hyuuga dari kediaman Hyuuga disaat akan melompat dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa akan menabarak anak kecil yang berjalan diarah yang akan dituju.

"Aduh sakit!" teriak Naruto

Naruto yang jatuh akibat tabrakan tidak segera dapat merespon dari yang menabraknya kareana sesaat saat Naruto berdiri , Naruto dijadikan tameng oleh Kepala ninja Kumo untuk menghindari serangan dari Hiashi yang mengakibatkan Naruto berteriak keras karena Taijutsu dilakukan Hiashi namun tidak berhenti. Disaat penculik itu melepaskan karung berisi Hinata dan mengambil tubuh anak kecil yang penculik jadikan tameng untuk menghindari Hyuuga berlari kearah Hiashi dengan melemparkan tubuh Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kunai untuk dilemparkan kearah Hiashi. Namun nasib berkata lain Hiashipun berpikir sama menggunakan Naruto sebagai tameng , hingga Naruto yang terkena Kunai hingga berteriak kembali dan melempar tubuhnya.

Saat pertarungan itu ANBU pun datang lalu melihat semua, kapten Tori yang melihat tubuh Naruto yang mengalami luka parah akibat dijadikan tameng oleh mereka. Diam menahan marah saat itu juga dirinya memberikan kode kepada anak buahnya untuk menyergap kepala ninja Kumogakure dan langsung dibawa ke T&I. Begitu juga dengan Kepala Klan Hyuuga untuk meminta informasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kaptern Tori segera membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit lalu membuat shadow clone untuk memberitahukan langsung kepada Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto yang mengalami luka parah memohon kepada siapapun untuk menghentikan sakit yang dideritanya. Hingga akhirnya keingginannya terkabul. Sesaat Naruto berada disuatu ruangan yang gelap dirinya berjalan mengikuti bunyi dengkuran binatang. Akhirnya Naruto berdiri di depan pintu yang sangat besar dengan ada tempelan kertas yang menutupi lubang kunci. Naruto berjalan kearah pintu tersebut setelah mencapai depan pintu Naruto melihat kedalam melalui sela – sela pintu. Tidak lama tangan Naruto berada di seal.

Kembali ke Minato yang berada di perut Shinigami.

Minato yang berada di dalam perut tiba – tiba merasa tubuhnya ditarik oleh sesuatu. Saat Minato membuka mata dirinya terhujam dengan ingat – ingatan yang memaksa masuk dalam pikirannnya. Minato ingin berteriak karena paksaan ingatan yang masuk, namun sakit tersebut mengalahkan suara teriakannya. Dan tiba – tiba ada yang memanggil – manggil. Minato berusaha membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Naruto gimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sandaime Hokage

Minato yang terkejut melihat Sandaime Hokage melihat ke dirinya dan mengatakan sesuatu namun Minato tidak bisa merespon apapun perkataan yang dikatakan Sandaime Hokage hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat lalu kembali pingsan.

Sandaime Hokage hanya mendesah lalu melirik kepala medis konoha untuk mendekati Naruto dengan menggunakan cakra kepala medis mencoba menscann Naruto secara keseluruhan.

" Saat ini tubuhnya sedang memproses perbaikan luka pada tubuhnya. Sedang pada bagian otak kepalanya mengalami trauma akibat dari luka yang diterima. Aku menyarankan Naruto diberi istirahat total untuk 2 hari." Kata kepala medis kepada Sandaime Hokage dengan hormat.

Sandaime hanya bisa mendesah kembali lalu memandang Naruto lalu mengelus Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Segera Sandaime berbalik keluar, lalu menggunakan kode Anbu untuk berjaga ruangan tersebut.

 _Malam terasa sangat panjang_ pikirnya saat dirinya melihat kasus penculikan Hyuuga dan peseteruan dengan Kumo.

Another Surprisse !

Daku memang membuat cerita lain tapi masih menimang - nimang apakah menarik atau tidak, karena tidak tahu akan kebawa kemana cerita ini. Masih meraba - raba soalnya...


End file.
